Once Upon A Time-Chapter 1-Drive to StoryBooke-SwanQueen-
by OUATkas0106
Summary: This is a general long story/fanfiction based on the TV show Once Upon A time, it's best to watch the TV show before reading this since it will make more sense, my story, is about a woman called Emma Swan, who falls in love with another woman Regina Mills, they already met but Emma needs to break the curse to make everyone remember who they are. (Like Disney Characters.)


Emma Swan was just your average 30 year old young woman, well not exactly. Emma Swan thought that she was nothing special and she was just a foster kid who ran away from her foster home a long time a go, so technically it was just her left with no idea who her parents were let alone, who she was dating, (Just to be clear it was just her in her life she was quite happy yet there was sad times to this as some days Emma longed for someone to be with her, even if it was just a foster family she didn't really care, but she lost that chance a long time a go.) Yet Emma decided that enough was enough, she finally wanted to get out into the world even if it was on her own or not she wasn't truthfully bothered as long as she was doing something with her life maybe even making a career of it, like a journalist or some sort of traveller who goes on Journeys around the world. Emma sat in the room on her own thinking about this for a moment or two, but them it crossed her mind that she had already got a record from running away from police and getting out of handcuffs, as well as doing things like stealing, so she had no chance of a traveller or a journalist.

She looked outside and thought she would go on a trip, she currently lived in a large city called New York in America. Emma, decided to make her way to Boston where she used to live maybe she could find out if it was actually possible to get a job as a Journalist or a traveller or some form of job that could offer her a getaway to allow her to move forth places into different countries and to many exciting places Emma had only dreamed about visiting.

Grabbing her Red jacket she bought around 2 years a go, and her mini set of black car keys, Emma headed out the door into the open, this freshened her up slightly, which made her feel quite pleased that she had finally after years of cooping herself in her apartment, determinedly stepped out in the open looking for a new and better life, rather than looking in the past.

Emma drove for a good 3 hours at least, she had her stops on the road of course for toilet breaks etc, but she took the wrong turning when driving through a forest looking like area, which actually was taking her in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Emma pulled up and stopped the car to take a look around on where she was. As soon as Emma climbed out the car she was already swearing at herself as she knew straight away she took the wrong turning, Emma knew Boston like the back of her hand since she grew up there, therefor Emma was furious at herself for actually getting herself lost on the way to her own home town. 'You have got to be kidding me!' 'I will never make it to Boston now, for Christ sake.' Emma muttered this to herself as she looked for any close towns near to the area so she could ask for some assistance. 'Oh StoryBrooke, that sounds like a nice town I'm sure, I just hope they don't actually read all the time my worst nightmare,' Emma hissed to herself jokingly. Emma had one last look around as she knew she wouldn't get any place closer than this upcoming town than she was now, so it was better to just go to the town and ask for some directions to Boston, or if anyone knew any place close by that could offer her some sort of assistance instead. That's when she noticed a sudden red line between her and the town line, sort of strange really, she never really paid any attention to before, never the less Emma scrambled into the car, and began to drive on.

'Welcome to StoryBrooke', she read Aloud to herself. 'This should be an interesting drive, oh well might as well ask for some assistance anyway.' 'Wait where did they come from...'

To be continued...


End file.
